


A New Record

by pat_t



Series: Breaking Records [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Duncan make a bet. Written for the challenge of setting a record, any record</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Record

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Duncan's Weekend and Methos' Weekend. Adult content for male/male slash, language.

Mac frowned, both mildly annoyed and greatly amused at his mate who seemed to be bound and determined to make his point.

"What do you mean, unrealistic? I thought the movie was great, artistically done and very enjoyable."

Mac turned the T-Bird towards the loft, adjusting the rear view mirror before chancing a glance at his partner. "Come on, Methos. No one does it all the time like that. Those two were doing it constantly. That's not real life. No one could keep it up that long."

"Well." Methos chewed at his bottom lip as a congratulatory quirk teased at his mouth. "I admit them doing it on the mechanical bull was overdone and highly unlikely, but the rest I found pretty believable, yeah." He giggled at the answering snort emitting from the driver's side of the car. _'Yep, just about had him.'_ "Well, how long have you been able to keep 'at it ' in one session?" he asked instead.

"Me?" Duncan asked, wondering at the sudden turn in their conversation.

"Yeah, you. How _*long*have*you*been*able*to*last*during*one*lovemaking* session?"_ Methos pronounced each word slowly and precisely. "And, I don't mean a solitary performance with your own hand," he amended, solely for the added annoyance factor.

"Ha, ha," Duncan answered before considering the question. "Well, Tessa and I went at it one time for four or five hours. Or do you mean like a weekend? We've done it several times over a course of a few days." Duncan sent a lascivious, calculating look at his lover.

"No, just one session, Highlander. Start to finish, before you go on to other nonsexual activities."

"Hm," Duncan considered, sorting through his memories to sift and catalog his many liaisons. "Well." He grinned. "We've gone for that long at least. Remember that night in Greece last summer?"

"Yeah." Methos grinned back while the memory flitted through his mind, leaving an answering throb between his legs.

"But, that was still only five or six hours, Methos. Those two were doing it constantly all day and all night. No one could do that," Duncan added, confident he had finally won his argument.

"Don't think you're man enough, huh?" came the snarky reply.

 _'Oh, was this a challenge?'_ Duncan wondered silently. "Maybe I don't think you can handle it, hmm?" he said smugly instead.

 _'Think you're smart, huh, Highlander? I've got you exactly where I wanted you.'_ "I'll show you who's man enough". Methos paused and shifted in his seat to look out the passenger side window. "If you have the 'balls' for it," he amended, unable to keep the pleased grin from his face.

"Just what do you propose?" Mac asked cautiously, slighting another glance at the other man.

Methos' lips curled up impishly. "Well, I have a few ideas."

~~~~~~

They entered the loft together, throwing their coats across the couch as they passed.

"Okay, let's see if I understand." Mac went to the refrigerator to collect a couple of beers. "We time our lovemaking from start to finish. We can only break to piss or get something to snack on."

"Or to shower occasionally to get the worst off." Methos shuddered at the thought of the accumulated lube and come that would be covering them both.

"Agreed." Mac handed a beer to Methos before taking a long swallow. "And, we have to break the record from the movie."

"What do I get if we break the record?" Methos took a swallow of his own beer and sat down opposite Mac on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it means I was right. The movie wasn't unrealistic. What do I get?"

"I'll admit you were right."

Methos shook his head from side to side. "Not good enough."

"Well, what _**do**_ you want?" Mac asked, perplexed.

"Hm, let's see. Well, how about a weekend at the place of my choice? We'll only do what I want for 48 hours?"

Duncan thought of the possibilities, a low thrum reaching down to his groin where his dick throbbed in agreement. "Okay, and if I win?"

"I'll admit you were right. The movie was unrealistic garbage and I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Not good enough. I want the same thing you get if you're right. Forty-eight hours, you have to give in to all my whims, whatever I want us to do."

"Deal." Methos hid his grin behind his beer bottle.

"When do we start?" Duncan asked.

"How about in the morning? Give us a chance to rest up first," Methos suggested.

"Fine."

"Good."

~~~~~~

05:30 am

Duncan groaned and rolled over, a smile playing at his lips as his mate's hard cock poked him in the ribs. "Something you want?"

"Hm," Methos moaned, pressing his lips to Duncan's forehead to trail a line of kisses down his face.

Duncan kept his eyes closed, loving the sensuous glide of the smooth lips and velvety tongue as it trailed over his stubbled jaw.

"It's time, Duncan," the soft baritone whispered in his ear. A wet tongue followed, flicking inside, and he shivered, feeling his skin pimple up with goose bumps across his arms and back. He opened his eyes, looked into the smoldering depths of green that greeted him, and shivered.

Methos grinned, knowing the exact moment Duncan was lost to his passion, and watched the caramel eyes darken, the skin flush, and felt the sweet film of sweat cover him protectively. He felt Duncan's answering hardness grow even harder, its thick base lifting the long cock into the air. His own sex throbbed and ached between his legs, his own sweat slicked skin flushing with excitement.

Their mouths met, opening, gliding together while their tongues engaged in their own flagrant intercourse. The taste was sweet, the velvety feel too good, and they rolled together, refusing to allow the oral contact to be broken. When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, the heat was too high, the throb too powerful to ignore any longer.

Methos lifted Duncan's legs, and heard the answering sigh, as he shifted Duncan's weight to his back, allowing his hips to be moved and adjusted. He groped at Duncan's anus, gratified when he took a deep breath, and bore down to allow the intrusion.

Methos inserted his finger, letting it slip in and out of the silken channel. He closed his eyes, allowing the tactile stimulation to immerse him with its sensuality. He loved fingering Duncan. Loved the feeling of the man's strength and heat under his hands. Loved the feeling of that hot, tight channel closing around him. He twisted his finger, added another to join it, and reached for the tiny hard bud he knew awaited him. He found his target almost immediately--he knew this warrior's body intimately--and pressed, smiling when a strangled groan echoed to his ears. He frigged the sensitive gland, letting his mate's hips gyrate unhindered against him until he felt the impending explosion threatening his partner's body. He stopped, stilling his hand completely, and heard his lover moan and curse under his breath. "Hush, have to make it last, remember?" he panted.

"Dammit, Methos. I can't...." Duncan panted back desperately.

"Yes, you can. Our record, remember?"

"Screw the record," the Scot pronounced harshly.

Methos laughed between labored breaths. "Rather screw you."

"Then do it, dammit."

Methos didn't need any more encouragement as he slid his aching penis into his lover's ass, feeling the hot, moist flesh close around him. "Christ Duncan," he growled when his balls tightened almost immediately. He tried to still his movements, slow his breathing, and gain back a modicrum of control. Only, his partner wasn't having it, as he rotated his hips, driving the hard cock deeper into his body.

"Dammit , Duncan," he gritted out between clenched teeth. He shifted, taking hold of the legs slung over his shoulders and thrust hard and deep, setting up a punishing rhythm.

The headboard slammed against the wall with every thrust, the bedsprings moaning with the jarring movements. Methos' balls slapped against the tight muscles of Mac's buttocks with every thrust until he fell forward, wrapping his hands securely around the tightly flexed muscles in Mac's arms while Mac held onto the headboard with a white knuckled grip.

Mac felt the weight of his lover as he fell, and gyrated into the firm solid form, reveling in the friction on his cock against the sweat slicked body. Methos' penis was pressing against his gland with every thrust, sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body.

It wasn't long before the pressure had built to a climax, their chorus of moans filling the loft as they shook and jerked, their cocks shooting out thick white cream. They pressed against one another, their breaths labored and panting, unmindful of the sweat and come covering their bodies.

~~~~~~

08:00 am

Methos grinned around the hard cock in his mouth and swallowed, allowing his throat muscles to loosen and take in more of his treat. He loved the feel of his lover's cock in his mouth, needed to taste the man's essence as it escaped from the tiny slit. He breathed in the musky smell of their arousal, feeling his own cock jump in response.

"God, Methos." The groan came in short pants.

Methos would have smiled if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied, and he went down to the root, darting his tongue to the most sensitive spots to stroke and stimulate. He felt his lover's cock begin to thicken even more and prepared to swallow as the salty spray hit the back of his throat. Mac's hips were bucking uncontrollably as his muscles rippled, the tiny convulsions in his sex driving the release from his body.

"Sweet Virgin Mary." Methos heard the soft exclamation as he released his lover's sex from his mouth, and laid back, prepared to say a few 'Hail Mary's ' himself.

~~~~~~

02:00 pm

Methos gripped the kitchen counter and laid his head against the cool tile while his ass was speared by his lover's cock with powerful strokes. His own sex was hard and bobbing between his legs, untouched and needy. Mac held onto his hips, keeping him from being pushed into the hard counter while his own hips slapped against Methos' butt cheeks. They had been fucking for over an hour in the kitchen, having been led there after a shower for a quick snack. Only the snack had turned into another round of play. Methos' anus was becoming sore with the punishing thrusts, and he didn't care, knowing his immortal healing would ease the residual ache much too soon. He loved it when Mac lost control, when he could allow his own pleasure to drive him.

He knew Mac was getting close. He could feel his partner's thrusts becoming shorter and more frenzied. He could hear the harsh panting between grunts and groans. Carefully, he released one of his hands, inching it down under himself to grasp his own cock. He began to stroke, quickly matching the movements inside his ass. He felt the tightening start, sucked in a deep breath and tensed, as wave upon wave of pleasure rippled through him. From somewhere deep inside himself, he felt the wash of fluid, and knew his lover had also climaxed.

~~~~~~

10:00 pm

Mac shifted in bed. They had finally agreed to allow naps in-between sessions, as even immortal healing couldn't relieve the exhaustion caused by their exuberant lovemaking. He smiled at the slumbering form next to him, gently stroking down the muscled arm lying across his chest. "Methos," he whispered against the tousled brown hair next to his own head.

"Hmm," the other man groaned sleepily.

"I have a present for you," Mac intoned in a sing song voice, punctuated by a stab of his penis into the other man's stomach as he turned towards him in bed.

He felt a smile against his shoulder as a muscled leg was flung over his hip. "And **I** have a present for you."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll share if you will." Any other retort was lost as his mouth was invaded by his partner's tongue, a slick questing creature with a life of its own. He moaned around it, letting his own tongue slide across the velvety smoothness.

Mac slid his leg over Methos', aligning their cocks until they were base to base, tip to tip. He felt the wetness slip from his tip to mingle with the drops from his lover's own slit; it slid down the twin shafts, wetting the way for a smooth glide of skin. They began to undulate in unison, their hips thrusting upwards and back, their cocks rubbing together in delicious friction.

It wasn't long before their breaths were rapid pants. Their legs were entwined, hard muscles keeping them locked in place, their hips now jerking in short, rapid thrusts. The contact on their cocks was never broken, the sensitive area of nerves under the heads sliding together, their balls pounding together against their buttocks. The crisp wet pubic hair entwined, as did their tongues, as a few hard, frenzied thrusts brought a cry from their throats and they came hard, shooting streams of semen to their chests.

~~~~~~

02:00 am

Methos slid into the hot water, his arms supported on the tub sides, as the heat enveloped his sore muscles in a soothing caress. He smiled to himself, remembering the hours of heated lovemaking, the mind-blowing orgasms, the possessive kisses. Really, Mac was just too easy, he thought to himself. It was almost shameful how he had manipulated him into this.

Mac took a long draw of his juice, enjoying the slide of the cool liquid down his throat. Setting down the glass, he smiled to himself, remembering the taste of his lover's come as it sprayed in his mouth. He shifted his legs, still feeling the fullness in his ass from the brutal pounding of his lover's cock. His muscles were aching, but it was a good ache; a comforting soreness in his cock and anus. Really, Methos was just too easy, he thought to himself, smiling. It was almost shameful how he had manipulated him into this.

~~~~~~

04:00 am

Mac shifted his hips upwards, opening his legs to allow his butt cheeks to part. He tensed, feeling the swipe of Methos' tongue all the way down to his balls. The talented tongue was relentless, darting into his hole swiftly, swiping around the pucker, and back in again. Duncan's cock was huge and aching, the blood engorging his anus thrumming in an answering beat. He felt lightheaded with the loss of blood as it rushed to his center. He knew he was crying out incoherently, but couldn't seem to make himself care. It was too good. He loved to be rimmed by his lover. Loved how those beautiful hands felt gripping his ass, pulling him open to his lover's mouth. Loved the tingle that radiated all the way down to the head of his cock when the tip of that tongue penetrated him. Loved the low, throaty moans he heard come from his lover's throat.

His lover's tongue was lapping at his anus with quick urgent thrusts. His hips thrust back and jerked, pushing his opening towards the wet heat. He was so close, he needed more, but he was well past asking with his voice. So, he shook and thrust, knowing his lover would read his signals of distress and give him what he needed. It wasn't long before he was rewarded with the dull press of his lover's cock against his hole. He bore down, letting the hard length slide into him easily. He felt a hand reach around, taking his cock in a tight fist, and he tensed, knowing the pleasure had reached a peak. His orgasm took him in a powerful grip as the warm fist stroked and pumped his flesh from without as the hard cock stroked and soothed him from within. He felt his legs collapse and fell, his face hitting into the soft pillows while his lover's precious body covered him in a blanketed caress.

~~~~~~

06:00

"Mac, are you awake?" the sleepy voice soothed over him.

"No, I died an hour ago. I haven't revived yet," he answered tiredly.

He heard a snicker come from the man lying against his back, before a kiss was placed between his shoulder blades. "You were right. The movie was unrealistic. No mortals would have survived that."

"Do I win the bet, then?" Mac mumbled.

"Well, I was right too. We did do it for 24 hours and broke the movie's record."

"Hm, a tie," Duncan muttered thoughtfully. "I guess I can live with that. But, Methos...."

"Hmmm?"

"The next time I agree to something stupid, please stop me."

 

Finis


End file.
